


Sonnet 18

by deadbynight



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbians, Sapphic, cheryl is pretty much a useless lesbian, cheryl misandrist 2020, kate is a top, stop shipping cheryl with men she's allergic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbynight/pseuds/deadbynight
Summary: Cheryl finds life in a world drowning in grief, and it's Kate.
Relationships: Kate Denson/Cheryl Mason
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Sonnet 18

**Author's Note:**

> okay. this is super short, cos it's a one shot. i'm just trying to raise awareness about this ship........ i hope it works. 
> 
> leave a comment or kudos! it rly helps me out ^_^

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”

The fire crackled in the misty air that curled around the campfire. Out of trials, they were pretty much free for however long the Entity decided it’d let you be. But the mist always lingered; almost as a reminder that there was no true freedom. There was an ever so light breeze that washed over them shyly every few minutes. Cheryl was grateful for that. She was beginning to feel slightly warm, but her head was rested on Kate’s lap and she wasn’t up for disrupting this moment. _Never_.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” Kate’s fingers froze in Cheryl’s hair as she repeated herself, silently demanding a response.

Cheryl smiled, nodding her head softly and apologizing in a whisper, “compare thee.”

She heard Kate giggle a little, but her fingers resumed their play, “’thee’ means ‘you’, silly.”

“Oh.” Cheryl blushed slightly, and Kate stroked at her cheek with the back of two fingers.

“Thou art more lovely,” Kate continued with a wide smile, her glance stayed lowered to keep an eye on Cheryl’s face, “and more temperate.”

“Temperate?” Cheryl interrupted quietly. She was still a little shy around Kate, and her _little’s_ often equated to _very’s_. Kate always said she wanted Cheryl to ease up with her and Cheryl promised one day she would.

She knew that was a lie though. Looking at Kate always felt like the first time. And that would never feel easy.

“Temperate. Like calm, collected.” Kate explained, “you’re calm. And collected.”

Cheryl scoffed slightly, ‘I wasn’t sure that was still a thing here.” Her eyes danced around the scenery. She was in parallel view to the clouds. Or whatever it was that was up there. It looked like an early night’s starry sky, that much was clear.

“Will you let me finish?”

Cheryl pressed her lips together, attempting to hide a smile as she nodded. She looked up at Kate with her hands rested at the bottom end of her torso.

“Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date.”

Cheryl’s eyes glanced up at the tree Kate leant on. The branches were naked and decaying, but still swayed in the soft breeze that blessed them. _What if this was real?_ Her mind began picturing the tree in its prime; blooming and vibrating with life and colour.

She pictured the two of them laying here, surrounded by reminders of existence.

“And every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance, or nature’s changing course untrimmed,” Kate tilted her head and watched Cheryl as she cupped her face.

Cheryl’s immediate reaction was to blush, and Kate smiled harder and caressed the flushed skin with soft presses of her thumb.

“But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st,”

Cheryl’s smile faded slightly as she stared back at her. Her eyes would shut involuntarily with every soft brush of Kate’s touch, a feeling too comforting to compare to anything Cheryl had ever encountered.

“So as long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,” Kate’s voice softened now. She scanned the younger girl’s face with every word she spoke, almost as though she was studying it, “so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

Cheryl opened her eyes as Kate fell silent. She thought about a couple things, and then a couple more. And then she thought about how much time she was wasting, and how pretty Kate looked from here.

And then Cheryl leaned forward and kissed her like it was her last breath. She smiled into it when she felt Kate kiss back, because that never got old. They sat there in pure bliss, in the pure comfort of one another. In the comfort of each other’s touch and the comfort of each other’s presence.

That’s when Cheryl realized, this was her reminder.


End file.
